Charmed And Combined
by Freezorb
Summary: A blocked door. 2 powerless witches. 3 powers coming together.


"Cole! We've had this conversation. I don't believe that you can be good. Now I'm going home!" yelled Phoebe Halliwell. Cole turned and shimmered away. Phoebe had been working well into 7 o'clock since she had got so many "Dear Phoebe" letters. She finally grabbed her belongings then and left. She got into her car and turned on the radio, this made her relax and she pulled out.  
  
"So, why don't you believe I can be good?" Said a voice. Phoebe screamed and almost swerved off the road  
  
"Cole?! Are you trying to kill me?!" She said looking at his face in the mirror. "I just don't want you here. Leave or I will vanquish you!" She grabbed a small vial of purple liquid from her bag and aimed it at Cole. He backed away. He knew this was no empty threat. Then he remembered his past attempt to commit suicide. He relaxed, but decided this wasn't going to win phoebe back. He shimmered out of the car.  
  
"Phoebe's home!" yelled Piper. She was in the kitchen and heard the door open a moment later. Phoebe came storming into the kitchen.  
  
"Cole's stalking me again," she complained, looking at Piper who was putting something into the oven. "This time he shimmered into the car while I was driving!"  
  
"That can't be good," said Piper  
  
"I know, we have to do something," said Phoebe  
  
"I can't believe they burnt" said Piper who clearly wasn't even listening to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe decided to go up to see Paige, who had been writing a spell. She arrived in the attic and saw Paige flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Did you get any of the spell done?" asked Phoebe, looking at several pieces of ripped paper strewn around the attic.  
  
"Yeah, I had nothing else to do. Remember, I'm a jobless loser with no life," said Paige, smirking in Phoebe's direction. Phoebe glared back.  
  
"So what you got? Cole almost killed me today!" she almost shouted, trying to get Paige to hurry.  
  
"He did what?" said Paige, worry spreading over her face.  
  
"He shimmered into the car while I was driving." said Phoebe off-handedly. "It doesn't matter, so long as we get this spell working!"  
  
"Well, I got part of a spell done," she said, thrusting a piece of paper at Phoebe. Phoebe glanced at the paper. Which looked like something from an algebra class, Phoebe had never been good at algebra, if fact, she wasn't good with numbers at all.  
  
"Can you rewrite it out in English for me?" said Phoebe, handing the paper back to Paige. "I'm gonna see what's for dinner".  
  
"That smells great, is it dinner?" said Phoebe, who arrived in the kitchen moments later.  
  
"No, it's for a children's charity meeting in P3 tomorrow" said Piper, grabbing a set of oven mitts and removing what looked like her famous brownies out of the oven. Phoebe lent over to take some and Piper slapped the back of her hand.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" said Phoebe. She didn't see anything that looked like dinner food.  
  
"We'll just get take-out," said Piper, who was not decorating the brownies with happy faces. "Can you order? I'll have a medium Mexican"  
  
"Okay, have you been at this all day?" she said, seeing the exasperated look in Piper's face.  
  
"Yeah, I've just got a little more to do, go and see what Paige wants" she said, not looking up. Phoebe obeyed and trudged up the stairs with the phone.  
  
"Paige," she said half way up the attic steps "we're just getting take-out. What do you wan...PIPER!" she had walked into the attic and found her sister on the ground in a pool of blood. Running footsteps came from behind her.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe yelled running over to her sister "Leo!!" White lights streamed around them and Leo appeared.  
  
"Leo, heal her!" Piper demanded. Leo lent over Paige and after a moment she groggily sat up.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" Said Phoebe, who was on the opposite side to Leo.  
  
"It was Cole. He attacked me. I think he has turned mad, you should have seen his blood-shot eyes, they are scary," said Paige, looking bewildered and disgusted both at the same time. Phoebe backed away.  
  
"This can't be happening!" she said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige who was now standing up, steadying herself on the lectern for the Book Of Shadows "I finished the spell" Phoebe felt a huge weight come off her. She ran back and hugged her sister.  
  
"Thank you Paige" she said into Paige's ear still grasping her. When she finally let go, Paige handed her the paper.  
  
"It's a power of three spell?" said Phoebe, reading through the spell  
  
"Well, we need it extra strong right?" said Paige, "So do you want to do it now?"  
  
"Okay. I think we need to hurry," said Piper whose mind is obviously left in the kitchen, walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"Girls, I have to go, my charge needs me..." said Leo, almost apologetically.  
  
Piper gestured a "You may now orb away".  
  
The three of them began to recite the spell.  
  
"What once was opened  
  
Must now be closed  
  
No magic will come,  
  
To our humble abode"  
  
"Did it work?" Paige said, looking around the familiar attic.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll know soon enough," said Piper returning to the kitchen.  
  
"I think something's up," said Piper, almost an hour later. "Leo never takes this long just to speak to the elders!" She had been pacing the living room for about half an hour because she had finished cooking.  
  
"Piper, I'm sure he's fine," said Paige reassuringly, not believing her words.  
  
"Well, if ya don't speak of the devil" said Phoebe playfully. Look at the window. Sure enough there was an exhausted looking Leo. Phoebe hurried to answer.  
  
"Leo, why are you coming though the front doo..." Phoebe was cut off. It was Cole at the door. He ran for her but was thrown back by an invisible force field.  
  
"What's that Cole, your new power? Well, you can't come in here anymore!" and slammed the door in Cole's face. Piper and Paige had heard the commotion and came rushing to the door. As soon as Phoebe saw Paige she ran and have her a hug.  
  
"Thank you, that spell worked brilliantly!" she said, still clutching her sister.  
  
"That's ok, but where's Leo?" she replied, looking around  
  
"That wasn't Leo. That was Cole. He can glamour now?!" said Phoebe, who still looked shaken. "Now that he can't get into the house we should really start on a vanquishing potion!" Piper and Paige were shocked.  
  
"That was Cole? That brings back the other question. Where is Leo?" said Piper, beginning to pace the lounge again.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure he's fine" said Paige reassuringly, once again.  
  
"Well, since we're in no immediate danger I'm gonna go to bed," said Piper, "I've got that big charity meeting"  
  
"Oh my god!" said Piper the next morning "I was supposed to be there half an hour ago.  
  
"Why didn't you set your alarm?" said Paige, who had run from the kitchen when she heard the scream.  
  
"Well, I thought I would be awake, but the truth is I was worried sick about Leo all night." said Piper, who was now pulling clothes on.  
  
"Well, hurry. I'll start loading the car for you" said Paige, she know that if Piper was late you should help her or die.  
  
"Thanks sweetie" said Piper, with a half-smile.  
  
"Okay, gotta go, try and get onto Leo if you can," said Piper before she started her car.  
  
"Bye," said Paige and Phoebe in unison. Piper drove her car as fast as possible to P3. There were several people waiting outside and they looked pissed. She parked the car and thought of an excuse.  
  
"Hi Joanna," she said, recognizing her face instantly "I'm so sorry I'm late. It's just we had a family problem"  
  
"There's something called a phone" said Joanna bitterly. Piper proceeded to open the door and let the people file through.  
  
"I'll give you a phone," she muttered as Joanna walked in, glaring. Piper knew Joanna, the chairperson of the charity, was difficult, but a job is a job.  
  
Piper had the illusion that a kid's charity would be interesting, but as it turned out it was the most stupid thing she had ever considered. Luckily she had brought a book with her and she sat in the corner reading.  
  
"And she said that I was a good for nothing..." said the person sitting opposite Joanna. Piper had had enough. She escaped into the back and continued reading until Joanna turned up in the room.  
  
"Can we have drinks please?" she said, looking at Piper as if she was a mosquito. Piper got drinks for them, although she 'accidentally' forgot what Joanna wanted several times. Finally the phone rang, which to Piper was the most interesting thing that had happened since she arrived.  
  
"Hey," she said, picking up the phone "who is it?"  
  
"Piper? It's Phoebe. You have to come home! Now!" Piper didn't need an explanation.  
  
"Okie, bye," she said, even though she should be worried. Piper almost laughed. She walked out.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, "I've just had a call. And I must ask you to leave."  
  
"Excuse me" said Joanne, looking disgusted.  
  
"I must ask you to leave. And also to find another place for your meetings, because this is worse than the mothers club" said Piper, nearly breaking out in laughter..  
  
She arrived home almost half an hour later, her sisters standing outside waiting for her.  
  
"Why are you outside?" Piper asked them. They looked very annoyed.  
  
"We're stuck out of the house!" said Phoebe, Paige winced.  
  
"My spell backfired I think" said Paige, now looking very guilty.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Piper, who was now standing on front of them.  
  
"Watch" said Phoebe, walking to the door. She opened it and walked into an invisible wall.  
  
"So we thought we might be able to get in with the power of three." said Paige. Walking over to Phoebe. "We wrote a spell"  
  
"Great! Just great!" said Phoebe, moments later. "We're locked out of the house by magic.  
  
"We don't need problems, we need solutions!" said Piper, but her sisters weren't listening.  
  
"Piper, look in the window!" yelled Phoebe, looking through the kitchen window. There was someone in there. But it wasn't just someone. That was Cole.  
  
"Paige! Orb us in there!" said Piper instantly. Paige grabbed them both and they disappeared in white light. But they couldn't get into the house. They rematerialized back at the same spot.  
  
"What can we do, we need the Book of Shadows!" said Phoebe, looking desperate. There was a lot of banging in the house.  
  
"Well, I would just like to say. We're screwed," said Paige.  
  
"Paige!" said Piper, "What did I tell you before?" said Piper, almost venomously.  
  
"Okay you two. Help me do something!" said Phoebe, gesturing for them to come to her. They came.  
  
"Okay, Paige can you try orbing the book here?" said Phoebe, reminding Piper of her grade 12 science teacher.  
  
"Book of Shadows," said Paige, opened her right palm, looking determined. Nothing happened.  
  
"This is useless. We need some help. LEO!!!" she said, looking desperate. Lights signaled the arrival of Leo.  
  
"Leo! Where have you been?" Piper almost screamed, "If it wasn't for you we might know what is going on!"  
  
"I couldn't get into the house!" said Leo, looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Piper, remembering the problem. "Neither can we. So do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, that spell you cast yesterday stopped all magic entering the house," said Leo.  
  
"Well, how do we get in?" said Piper.  
  
"The only way for you to get in through the force field is to be holding the Book of Shadows," said Leo, looking worried.  
  
"And how the hell are we meant to get that?" said Phoebe getting annoyed  
  
"I'll go and ask the elders," said Leo, "but for now, don't do anything stu..." He orbed out.  
  
"OK, we forgot to tell Leo to hurry as Cole is inside. Waita. If Cole's inside and we aren't, that means..." said a suddenly enlightened Piper.  
  
"He had stripped his powers!" continued Paige and Phoebe, simultaneously.  
  
"And transferred them to a safe place." Said Piper, who didn't wish to be outsmarted.  
  
"Then we can do the same!" said Phoebe. She looked at Piper, then Paige. "Paige, I will transfer mine to you."  
  
The other two sisters silently agreed; the plan sounded foolish but feasible.  
  
Phoebe walked to Paige, faced her and started a spell.  
  
"Powers shall flow to you, from me. Empty this vessel, make my body magic-free." With the last word of the Power-Transfer Spell, million of little green magical orbs started to form around Phoebe's body. The orbs moved swiftly to Paige and Paige's body 'absorbed' them instantly.  
  
"Pheebs, are you feeling OK?" said a worried Piper.  
  
"I am feeling a little dizzy but I am OK," assured Phoebe "I better try going in now. God knows how much damage Cole has already done."  
  
"But Phoebe," said Paige "Be careful, now that you are without your powers"  
  
"No worries, sister. I am a natural born fighter" said a very determined Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe walked to the door of the Manor. With skepticism, she moved her right leg forward. It went through the invisible force-shield. The spell works!!!! Phoebe turned back and gave her sisters an assuring smile, before she entered the Manor.  
  
Phoebe tip-toed her way to the Attic, avoiding the kitchen; the sounds of broken glasses and dropping pans told her Cole was rampaging his way through the kitchen. The mission was pretty simple: Grab the book, leave the house, undo the spell. So Phoebe thought. After the grabbing the book, Phoebe rushed to the door...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes passed. The already worried Piper and Paige started to lose their composure.  
  
"What if," said Piper, who is visibly nervous "Cole found her?"  
  
"Don't worry Piper. I will think of something. Maybe if I," said Paige, walking towards the door and reached out for the invisible force-shield. A strong and vivid premonition hit Paige, before she could even finish her words. From Piper's point of view, Paige was deeply in a trance. Her hair floated in the air and body was slightly levitated off the ground. "Must be a helluva Premonition," thought Piper.  
  
In Paige's premonition, Phoebe was rushing to the Manor's door grabbing the Book Of Shadows. She was almost at the door, but the Book refused to leave. It, together with Phoebe, bounced off the doorway vigorously, fainting Phoebe. Alerted by the thug, Cole found the fainted Phoebe. With a kitchen knife, the powerless but nonetheless mad Cole stabbed the helpless Phoebe.  
  
"It was so scary, Piper" said Paige, shivering. Cold sweats started to form on her forehead. She told Piper everything she saw in the premonition.  
  
"Paige, I have to do this. I have to go in and save her. I can't lose another sister," said Piper. "I understand, Piper, do what you have to do. And quick," said Paige.  
  
"Powers shall flow to you, from me. Empty this vessel, make my body magic-free." With the last word said, magical red orbs started to form around Piper and moved towards Paige. Without much delay, Piper walked into the Manor.  
  
"I am not going to wait another twenty minutes for any news anymore," thought Paige who got a little impatient and nervous almost the instance right after Piper entered the house "if Leo," Orbs started to form before Paige, interrupting Paige's thoughts. Leo has arrived! Leo was clickclacking away in some very strange language, wearing some really strange robes. He didn't seem to realize he was right before Paige; he paused, looked around him and asked Paige "Why am I here?"  
  
Still puzzled, Leo carried on asking, "Did you just summon me? Paige, only a very powerful Good Witch can summon Whitelighters this way. How did you get this Power Boost in such a short time?!" Paige was about to answer Leo multiple questions, a loud cry from within the Manor interrupted Paige. It was Phoebe's! Leo suddenly shouted, "I sense the force-shield is down!" Paige and Leo began to run into the house. Indeed the force-shield was down. But that was no good news! It actually means one of the casters of the spell had died. Paige didn't let her imaginations run wild. She knew she had to be strong for her sisters. Before entering the Hall, the running Leo and Paige heard Piper's shriek. They arrived and saw Piper who was lying still on the floor, her blouse wet from the bleeding of the multiple stabbed wounds on her body. Cole was squatting next to her, still stabbing frantically. Phoebe was lying motionless behind Cole. She, too, had been stabbed.  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Paige, raising her arms. Cole was combusted into million parts by Paige. The explosion was much powerful than Piper's usual ones; Paige didn't just blow Cole up, the chandelier, the couch, the TV set and other furniture were blown into pieces too. Leo wasted no time, ran towards Piper. Paige shouted "Phoebe!" and telekinetically orbed her already-cold body next to Piper. Leo understood why Paige did that and reciprocated. He placed his hands over Piper and Phoebe so that he could heal both of them simultaneously. Bright white orbs were formed between Leo's hands and the girls' still bodies. But nothing happened even after a while. The girls were still lying motionlessly. Leo suddenly stopped his work. He faced Paige. He face was wet with tears.  
  
Seeing that face, Paige's world started to tear apart before her. Seeing the deaths of her sisters was too much for her. Her sisters were her life. Paige started to shiver and tears, like a loose tap, started rolling down her face. Denial set in. "This can't be happening!" Paige suddenly shouted.  
  
Something happened right after Paige shouted those words - everything before Paige stopped. The tears on Leo's face were frozen still. The blood on Piper's blood-wet blouse stopped dripping. When Paige looked out the badly destroyed windows, she realized everything else froze too. The cars. The birds. Even the curious crowd that had gathered outside the Manor froze still. Paige knew she had Piper's freezing-time power, but even Piper's power didn't have that magnitude. Before Paige could wonder further, motions started. Things started to move again, but a lot differently. Things were rewinding. Yes, rewinding. Unknown to Paige at that moment, Piper's powers (and even Phoebe's too) had multiplied and evolved in Paige's body. This happens when all three Charmed Powers come together in one single body. So the extremely puzzled Paige watched on. Crowd outside the Manor disappeared. Cole unkilled, Piper and Phoebe unmurdered, Spells uncast. Paige was like an audience watching herself and her sisters undoing all those series of mistakes they made that day. Time was reversed until the moment before they cast the fateful spell in the attic. Then time stood still again. Paige whispered to herself, "Hit me." Paige closed her eyes, concentrated and without touching anything a powerful premonition hit her. The premonition was even stronger than her last. This premonition levitated her to mid-air. Orbs of multiple colors started to form around Paige, surrounding her like a visible aura. Paige's long stresses were lifted and floating in the sudden strong gust of wind formed around Paige. In that floating state, the strongest - and strangest - premonition began.  
  
Paige acted upon what the premonition taught her. She orbed into the attic. Before her was the moment before the ill-fated spell was cast. Piper, Phoebe and another Paige were standing in a frozen state before Paige. Like a pro, Paige knew exactly what to do; she walked right into her frozen self! The all-powerful Paige and the frozen Paige merged into one.  
  
Timeline was restored.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
"Thank you Paige?" Phoebe said into Paige's ear still grasping her. "It's a power of three spell" Said Phoebe, reading through the spell. "Okay. I think we need to hurry," said Piper, walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"No!" said Paige. "This spell can't be cast."  
  
"But you wrote it!" said both Phoebe and Piper, in a same breath.  
  
"Yes, after I have tried it out, I regretted it."  
  
"You have...?" said Piper, puzzled.  
  
"And to prove my point, Phoebe, try levitating and Piper try freezing this." The piece of paper containing the spell on Phoebe's hand disappeared in orbs and reappeared on Paige's hand, without Paige's calling for it. Paige threw the paper in the air.  
  
Piper couldn't freeze it. Phoebe tried levitating, but she couldn't either.  
  
Paige smiled impishly, levitated herself and froze the paper just before it touched the floor, with Piper and Phoebe looking with much astonishment.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain later, meanwhile I need to return what's not mine. I will need..." The BOS appeared before Paige. Paige browsed through the BOS and said a spell to return them their powers.  
  
Paige: "Killing Cole can wait, as long as we have each other."  
  
That being said, Paige hugged the sisters tightly, while Piper and Phoebe were still lost. 


End file.
